<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Son by breakfastoversugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175500">His Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfastoversugar/pseuds/breakfastoversugar'>breakfastoversugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, mostly this is whizzer and jason. thats all, trina and the lesbians are mentioned but they arent actually in it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfastoversugar/pseuds/breakfastoversugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, though he’d never admit it - even to himself - he would dream that Marvin and Jason were his family. That he wasn’t just a “family friend” or, god forbid, a homewrecker (Which Whizzer detests being referred to as). He wishes, hopelessly so, that he was in Trina’s shoes. Whizzer thinks he hates her. But he doesn’t hate Marvin most of the time. And he doesn’t ever hate Jason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason &amp; Whizzer Brown, Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Whizzer first met Jason, he was introduced as Marvin’s new friend. And he was never </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> - just Marvin’s friend. But Whizzer smiled at Jason’s exasperated, forlorn expression and listened to him when he spoke. Not that he would speak much, but the older man would always make a point of making eye contact and nodding along with his words, using his body language to convey that he was listening instead of verbalizing it and interrupting him. Occasionally he would watch Jason play chess with himself, not saying anything and not asking to play. But, and probably more importantly, never asking him to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more Whizzer came over for Marvin’s “dreadful family dinners”, the more Jason seemed to open up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started off slowly, like Jason smiling at Whizzer when he saw him come through the door. Like Jason telling Whizzer, and pointedly only Whizzer, about his day at school. Like when Jason would explain to him what moves he would play in chess to get the other person in checkmate. It flew over Whizzer’s head, but he still listened and nodded and listened to the kid. Slowly, he noticed the other’s round little face and giant brown eyes light up when he walked in a room. It would strike Whizzer, in those moments, just how much he looked like Marvin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the time and work Whizzer put in with the kid culminated one day to Jason asking him if he wanted to play chess. Whizzer lost, of course - miserably so. But Jason smiled, big and wide and his eyes shined and he said a loud, “Good game, Whizzer!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until a week later, when he was holding Marvin in his arm’s in his own studio apartment that he understood why it was such a big deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Marvin had said at the time, lips pressed against Whizzer’s shoulder, “Jason really adores you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Whizzer had asked, shocked at him bringing up his family of his own free will. Usually whenever Whizzer brought them up it would make Marvin’s jaw set and there would be an argument, but now Marvin was bringing them up of his own accord. That was very strange for his lover. It made Whizzer a little nervous. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marvin moved his face off of Whizzer’s shoulder, bringing a hand up and caressing Whizzer’s cheek. The taller did his best to not melt into the touch of his lover. “Jason…” He had trailed off for a moment, seemingly at a loss for words. “The kid talks about you all the time when you aren’t there. When you are there, his whole face lights up. He actually talks to you,” Marvin pressed his lips against Whizzer’s for a moment in a chaste kiss. Whizzer fought the urge to chase them. “He … offered to play chess with you.” And in the dimmed light, Whizzer saw Marvin’s facial expression change and crumble, “He never wants to play chess with anyone else, nowadays. Not even his mother or I. He’s just so closed off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And despite Whizzer not believing his next words, he still pulled Marvin completely to his chest and whispered into his curls, “He loves you.” He pressed small kisses across his hairline. Mostly because he didn’t want to deal with a pouty and depressed Marvin, “You’re his father, Marvin, of course he loves you. He’s just a kid. He’ll grow out of the whole ‘hating his parents’ phase.” At Marvin’s noncommittal hum, he changed the topic, “Are you going to stay? It’s late.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Marvin was a flurry of movement and curses. He was getting ready to leave as quick as he could so he could get back to his wonderful, nuclear family. Whizzer watched him with disinterest, never once moving from his spot. Later that night, laying alone in his bed that was far too large for just him, he thought about Jason instead of Marvin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason trusted him. Jason opened up to him more than he opened up to his own parents. That made Whizzer’s heart throb painfully. Despite him trying to be carefully detached, the kid has gotten under his skin. He is just so much like Marvin, but smaller, sharper, a little more naive. As much as Whizzer hates to admit it, Marvin has gotten under his skin, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, though he’d never admit it - even to himself - he would dream that Marvin and Jason were his family. That he wasn’t just a “family friend” or, god forbid, a homewrecker (Which Whizzer detests being referred to as). He wishes, hopelessly so, that he was in Trina’s shoes. Whizzer thinks he hates her. But he doesn’t hate Marvin most of the time. And he doesn’t ever hate Jason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whizzer was sure that Jason’s attitude would change when he discovered Marvin’s infidelity. The first time Marvin had convinced everyone to sit down for a family dinner after their affair had been discovered, Whizzer dreaded seeing Jason. He didn’t wanna see the resentment and hate cross his little face. He didn’t want to be scorned by the only kid he has ever really liked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when he stepped in, Jason looked up at him and smiled wide. He stood up from his spot at where he set up his chessboard and rushed over to the brown eyed man, wrapping his small arms around him. “Whizzer!” He said, sounding so … relieved. He squished his little face against Whizzer’s torso, and the adult’s heart wrenched in his chest. “I didn’t know if I was gonna be able to see you again,” Jason mumbled into his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whizzer placed a hand on Jason’s shaggy brown curls and ruffled, “Hey, kiddo,” He hummed to Jason and Jason only, “I wouldn’t go anywhere.” And Jason beamed at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks he might be Jason’s closest friend. Jason confides in him, usually over a game of chess that Whizzer will lose in less than five minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s weird,” He said one day, moving a piece and taking one of Whizzer’s pawns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whizzer looked up at him. He was more interested in the kid than the game anyways. “What do you mean, kiddo?” He asked and slid a piece onto another space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason sighed and his little index finger to his lips. “Just … the whole thing with my father. My parents are getting divorced and my father is gay. It’s just a lot to take in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Whizzer winced. He knew that the kid would want to bring this up eventually, but he wished he could avoid it more. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and plastered on a smile that was too fake, too tight, “Yeah, it must be real weird.” At Jason’s dry look, he dropped the fake smile. “Listen, Jason … I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” He wrung his hands together as Jason captured his kind with a pawn. If he cared about chess, that might have wounded his pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason shook his head, placing Whizzer’s king on his side of the board but making no move to set the board back up. “No. I mean, it was inevitable.” He averted his gaze. Jason was always awkward at times like this, but Whizzer stayed silent and listened just like always. “Mother and father were never really happy. From as far back as I can remember. I always knew it was just a matter of time until they got a divorce I just didn’t know…” He trailed off, wiped his hands on his pants, squashed his lips thin against each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That your dad was gay?” Whizzer finished for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jason sighed. He looked up at Whizzer, his big round eyes searching Whizzer’s. “Hey, since you’re gay … is it- did you-” Jason stopped, looked down at the chessboard and sighed. “Nevermind, sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can ask me, it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jason waved his hand dismissively. He places his chessboard and all the pieces back in the box like they were the most important things in the world and got up to leave. Whizzer watched him walk into the kitchen. Whizzer heard the hushed, angry whispers of an argument between Marvin and Trina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As time passed, life with Marvin got harder. Marvin wanted things from Whizzer that Whizzer didn’t want to give him. Whizzer didn’t owe him exclusivity. Whizzer didn’t owe him sobriety. Whizzer didn’t owe him intelligence - or a lack thereof. Whizzer wasn’t destined to be Marvin’s pretty little housewife who would cook the dinner and clip the coupons or - god forbid - love him. Whizzer didn’t even owe him family dinners that Marvin insisted on so vehemently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So then what was he doing here, at Trina’s doorstep, almost half an hour late? Whizzer sucked in a breath through his teeth and knocked on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was greeted by a frazzled looking Marvin. Marvin’s blue eyes lit up upon seeing his lover, and Whizzer ignored the feeling of his heart picking up speed in his chest. “Whizzer,” He said as an exhale, sounding so relieved. Whizzer wanted to wrap him in his arms and hold him. “Perfect timing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect timing?” The tall man asked, cocking a perfectly styled eyebrow. If he wasn’t at someone else’s house, he would chew on his fingernails. It was a disgusting habit, but it calmed Whizzer’s anxieties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whizzer was late. There was no reason Marvin should be saying perfect timing and dragging him through the house. Usually there was yelling, fighting, shouting. Marvin would pitch a fit and Whizzer would listen, like always, and use certain choice words to hurt him. That was the game that they played. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whizzer doesn’t like that game anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whizzer,” Trina sighed and sounded genuinely grateful for his sudden appearance, “There you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason sat on a stool in front of his chessboard, looking very much so like a huffy child. It strikes Whizzer as strange for a moment, seeing him look like that. But then he realizes that Jason is a child, no matter his brains. “Whizzer,” Jason started, curt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whizzer kneeled down in front of Jason, his eyes nervously darting from the child and then to his mother. Marvin put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey buddy!” He said with the most realistic fake smile he could, “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whizzer, do you think I should see a psychiatrist?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, uh, wow. That took Whizzer back. For a few seconds he could only stare back, wide eyed and unsure of what to say. Then Marvin’s hand moved from his shoulder to his back. He couldn’t just kneel there, saying nothing. “I’m not sure Jason,” Whizzer said honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marvin flicked the back of Whizzer’s head. Whizzer turned and glared at him, lips pressed thin and eyebrows drawn together. Marvin gave him a fake smile and motioned to Jason with his head. Whizzer turned back to Jason and plastered the grin back on his face. “Jason, maybe so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trina from behind Jason cleared her throat and bent back a little bit. She didn't actually move her feet, just leaned her upper body backwards and nodded vigorously. Whizzer was afraid she was going to fall over, but he nodded with her. His gaze shifted back to Jason as he began an unsure, “Absolutely, Jason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason sighed. He uncrossed his arms and stood up off of his stool. “Okay. I’ll go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll go!” Trina cried out, giving Whizzer the happiest look she had ever given him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll go!” Whizzer parroted back to her, thrilled at her happy attitude. He wasn’t sure when he stopped hating Trina, but the hate eventually morphed into pity and then understanding and then solidarity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If,” Jason raised a finger. Effortlessly, he commanded all attention in the room back onto him, “He comes here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he comes here?” Marvin asked. He sounded much more gutted and defeated than Whizzer and Trina’s earlier joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trina looked at him and motioned a round motion with her hands, “He might come here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marvin mocked her, doing the same thing as her and saying in a haughty tone, “They don’t make house calls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And well, the night really just went downhill from there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> But later, when Whizzer was awake and staring at the ceiling his thoughts had wondered back to Jason. The kid wanted his opinion on if he should see a psychiatrist. Did that mean Jason </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusted</span>
  </em>
  <span> him? Did he only ask to get under his parents skin? Jason could be like that sometimes; spiteful, mean. He knew he was smart and used it against his parents. He never used it against Whizzer, but the grown man had seen it used against both parents often enough. Still, Jason actually listened to him. He agreed to see a psychiatrist after Whizzer recommended it. Even if he only did it to get under his parents skin, it suddenly meant the world to Whizzer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It scared him to realize that Marvin’s family suddenly meant the world to him. He didn’t even feel like part of it. He should. Nine months is a long time to be with someone, to be in someone’s life. But he still feels like an outsider. He still feels like he is just wedged into a role he doesn’t quite fit. Whizzer untangled himself from Marvin’s sleeping embrace and sat up to stare out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loves them. Marvin and his family. Hell, he even loved Trina now that she isn’t married to Marvin. Or at least, he loves them today. Tomorrow or the next week, he might hate them. At least that’s what Whizzer tells himself. Hating them would probably be easier. Glancing over at his sleeping lover, Whizzer felt himself smile. He threaded a hand through Marvin’s shaggy curls and just stroked his head. It was so easy to love him - sometimes. Like now, in the ‘quietness’ of their New York City bedroom at one in the morning. Other times it was so hard. Like earlier, when Marvin yelled and screamed and pitched a fit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jason …  Whizzer loves Jason all the time. He loves when Jason excitedly tells him about things he likes, or his day, or his parents. He loves being a part of Jason’s life. Even if this little kinda-sorta thing with Marvin didn’t end up working out, he would still love Jason. Whizzer felt like that kid was his own. If him and Marvin did end things … would he still be around? Whizzer didn’t think he would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It killed him to think he wouldn’t be able to see Jason grow up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marvin stirred in his sleep, mumbling incoherent nonsense. Whizzer trailed his hand from his hair down to his cheek with a feather light touch. The blue eyed man hummed, squished his cheek against the hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it. Whizzer’s heart thawed, or started, or stopped, or whatever dumb romantic cliche you read about in romance novels. “Didn’t mean to wake you,” He whispered, sliding back down into the sheet and taking his lover into his arms, “Get some rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was one of the last times things were good between him and Marvin. It was one of the last good times before Marvin had sat him down and asked him for a game of chess. It didn’t end well. It ended with screaming and yelling and chess pieces thrown all over the floor and Whizzer with a suitcase leaving Marvin for good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were so many feelings. Hurt, betrayal, shame, anger, anguish, and a deep feeling of his heart being shattered and left on Marvin’s floor with the chess pieces they had thrown around. But behind the resentment and inconsolable devastation, Whizzer felt afraid and sad. He doubted he would ever see these people that he had come to know ever again. Jason, Trina, Marvin, hell even Mendel; Whizzer was never going to encounter any of these characters in Marvin’s frumpy life ever again. There was no reason for them to ever meet again. There was no overlap in their lives other than Marvin, so there was no point in hoping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whizzer did anyways. He hoped, foolishly so, that he would see any of them again. He hoped he would run into Trina and Mendel in the grocery store, and yeah it would be awkward but maybe they would spark a sense of comradery. He hoped he would see Marvin in a bar and catch his eye and have just one more hour where he could hold him. More than anything, though, he hoped he could see Jason again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved him like a son. Like his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own damn son.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whizzer wasn’t sure when that actually happened. He had tried to keep his distance, but that kid has a way of sneaking into people’s hearts and pulling on their heartstrings. Maybe it was his large, round, puppy dog eyes. Maybe it was the little smiles he would give that were so much like Marvin’s it was crazy. Maybe it was his sharp wit that made sure he would get anything he wanted. Maybe it was just Whizzer who adored the kid to pieces. God, he wanted to see him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inevitably, he got what he wanted. It was about a year after he and Marvin broke up. Jason was in Central Park in a baseball uniform, timidly holding a glove while his stepfather shouted encouraging words and nonsense about Sandy Koufax and other Jewish baseball players. When Whizzer saw Jason, his heart stopped dead. He had grown so much. It had only been about a year, but he was a few inches taller. His hair was a little bit shaggier. He looked somehow even more lanky than when Whizzer last saw him. Anger bubbled up inside the grown man, suddenly. His breakup with Marvin had caused him to miss time in Jason’s life where the kid grew like a weed. He breathed in through his nose, trying to fight off tears at just seeing the kid again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whizzer was as frozen as a statue with the posture of a rod. He had thought there was no problem in watching him for a few moments, but he was proven wrong. Jason looked around, blatantly embarrassed and not wanting anyone to actually look at him. Then their eyes met. Jason’s eyes grew and he dropped his (very poor) catching stance. Immediately, his little legs were launching themselves at Whizzer. He was ignoring Mendel’s cries of confusion as he sprinted at Whizzer full speed. And what all could the tall man do but brace himself?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason launched himself right into Whizzer’s arms. He wrapped his little arms around the man and buried his face in his chest. Shaking himself out of his stupor, Whizzer hesitantly wrapped his arms around the child. “Hey, bud,” He said after a second of just holding this child he thought of as his son, “How’ve you been?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How have I been?” Jason said, a little too loud and very incredulously, “Where have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>been?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I feel like that’s more important!” He pulled himself out of the hug and crossed his arms. Even though he was just clinging to the man a moment ago, he was now standing before him and crossing his arms to look at him with something akin to fake scorn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whizzer winced, averting his gaze. “Your dad and I broke up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that,” Jason said with a sigh. He waved his hand dismissively. “I mean, where have you been? Just because you and my father- just because things didn’t work out doesn’t mean that you had to disappear.” He looked strangely sad. The look on his little face nearly gutted Whizzer. Was Jason sad about what happened? Did Jason really miss him? Did he have any idea how much Whizzer missed him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whizzer put his hand on the head of shaggy curls and fluffed them. It reminded him so much of Marvin’s hair. For a moment he was back in that last good moment, holding him. But when the daydream ended, he was standing in front of a child that was not his who he hadn’t seen in a year. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to just drop off the face of the Earth!” He gave him a big smile, but it dimmed a little at Jason’s questioning eyebrow raise. “I wasn’t sure you’d want to see me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jason asked and laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world, “Whizzer, you’re my friend!” Then he broke out into a grin. One that was bright and infectious and so unabashed. His friend. Whizzer was his friend. Whizzer smiled at him, hesitantly. That could be good. They could be friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jason!” A familiar voice called, getting closer, “Jason you shouldn’t just run up and hug people. That’s pretty dangerous-” But he stopped at seeing who it was. Mendel fidgeted a bit, not quite sure what to do in this situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whizzer extended a hand, giving him a real smile. Which is an improvement, because before all of his smiles were insincere and smarmy. Mendel took his hand and shook it. “Nice to see you, Mendel.” He greeted calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, you too!” But he looked away quickly. Mendel specifically looked down at his stepson, who was now looking at the baseball with a thoughtful look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the baseball from his stepfather, Jason turned it over in his hands. “Hey, Whizzer. Do you like sports?” He cut his eyes up at the tall man. His look was calculating, but not cold. Thoughtful, contemplative.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I like most sports.” He shrugged, “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you teach me how to play baseball? You could be like my pseudo-baseball coach before baseball season starts up again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, Marvin’s frumpy universe with its eclectic cast of character’s wasn’t Marvin’s anymore. Because Jason (and Mendel, but mostly Jason) were back in his life, completely without his ex-lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was good, too! It was fun! He and Jason would play baseball and yeah, maybe the kid was a little helpless but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t try. Whizzer carefully tiptoed around chess games. It still hurt, thinking of chess and playing it. Which fucking sucked. Something so sacred and special to Jason (and Whizzer - and their general relationship, but most just Jason himself) had forever marred Whizzer. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>baseball</span>
  </em>
  <span> … maybe baseball could be their new thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least once a week, Jason and Whizzer would meet in Central Park to practice. Whizzer loved it. He loved getting to see Jason and being able to play sports with him. It felt like he was really his father and they were tossing a ball around their yard. But that wasn’t Whizzer’s role to play. Whizzer doesn’t think he understands his role in Jason’s life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, my first real baseball game is coming up,” Jason brought up one day after their practice. He drug his bat behind him as he walked. It was a little bit of a sad display but it made Whizzer’s heart swell. Jason looked out of the corner of his big brown eyes, over at Whizzer. “I was hoping you’d want to come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whizzer smiled, beamed, sparkled. “Of course!” He said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Jason chirped. He looked thrilled for a few seconds before his face dropped suddenly. “Oh. Um, Whizzer?” He glanced at him. All at once, he was timid and hesitant. “My parents are going to be there. All three of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And. Oh. Whizzer was okay with Mendel. The spunky man still had trouble looking him in the eyes, but it was nothing Whizzer wasn’t used to. Trina and Whizzer hadn’t spoken since before him and Marvin broke up. The last time they talked hadn’t been friendly, but Whizzer actually did want to see her again. And Marvin … Whizzer couldn’t think about seeing Marvin again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to go.” Jason whispered. He must have mistaken his silence for hesitance. It wasn’t that. It was just … Whizzer hadn’t seen some of them in so long. It wasn’t like that suddenly made him not want to go. He still wanted to go to support Jason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whizzer shook his head. “I’m going to go,” He said decisively. “I was just thinking about how long it’s been since I’ve seen them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason looked at him, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Dad’s changed, you know? He’s better now. Nicer. He’s not as angry these days. I credit that to Charlotte and Cordelia, personally. Mendel says it’s because of him finally taking his therapy to heart. But Mendel isn’t a licensed therapist at all. He’s a psychiatrist, which basically just means he prescribes medicine.” Jason rambled. He rambled about his family and his life and people that he loved and Whizzer felt an ache and a pull. He wanted to be that again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he went. Because of course he did. Whizzer went for Jason, primarily, but while he was there he saw what Jason meant when he said Marvin was better. It hadn’t been obvious at first, but later it was. Later, when Marvin apologized to him and sounded sincere. Later, when Marvin held him in his arms and pressed gentle kisses on his cheeks, mouth, forehead, hands, anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things were really,</span>
  <em>
    <span> really, really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. The best times were when Jason would come over to his and Marvin’s shared apartment on the weekends. It felt like they were a real family. Whizzer didn’t feel like an outsider anymore. He finally felt like this family was his to bask in. He got what he had wanted the first time around. This family was his. Within their tight knit family, they had their own little band. It made his heart swell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never thought he would be so domestic. When he first started seeing Marvin, he would have never guessed he’d fall in love. He fell in love with Marvin, with Jason, with their life and their family and everything they had to offer. It scares Whizzer, how much he loves and wants this life. He can’t help but wait for the other shoe to drop. Something bad is going to happen, he can practically feel it in his bones. Good things don’t stay good. Despite the Mendel mentality of everything being alright for the rest of your life, things didn’t stay alright. The thought of something disrupting his new life makes it hard to breathe. Or maybe that was something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whizzer wraps Jason in his arms and pressed light, fluttery kisses to his hairline. Jason laughs and squirms and tells him he’s gross. Marvin comes up and wraps his arms around both of them. And he decided maybe he can let it go. For his lover, for himself, for his son.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>originally this was planned to span all the way through the bar mitzvah but i am far too weak to write that. that and it just seemed to reach a conclusion where it did? idk.</p><p>anyways! black lives still matter! they'll matter today, tomorrow, 10 days from now, 10 years from now!! please sign petitions and do whatever you can!! equality is a human right.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>